I'm not that girl Raven, and Starfire
by Midnight Reflection
Summary: Robin cannot decide between Raven and Starfire. Will they be friends or foes, and will this effect the Titans.It may be little confusing, but I promise I'll do better. -Addition to Summary- School is keeping me busy, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Betrayal

Raven's unconscious body fell from Titans Tower. At the bottom was Robin who was fighting Slade. His face turned white as he saw her falling, "Raven!" He screamed as he ran to catch her. Starfire was left alone to fight one of the Titans most powerful enemies. Eyes glowing green she used ever ounce of strength she could muster fighting Slade, not for herself but for someone she loved. Robin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin as he held Raven's motionless body in his arms. At first it seemed like nothing, until Robin leaned down and kiss Raven on the lips. Her heart beat fast, and the world stopped.

Only one word escaped her. "Why?" Suddenly a fist came o her stomach and she was thrown back into a rock. Tears streamed down her face, and rage boiled inside of her. Raven had finally awakened and was catching her breath when Starfire threw an enormous ball of green energy at her, "Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled as he pulled Raven into the air. Raven was stricken with fear but it did not show. Why would Starfire do such a thing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Pain

_Note from the author:_

_Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. At the moment I do not know how many chapters this will have so bare with me. If you have any concerns, or suggestions do not be afraid to tell me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

Rain started to fall, and the hate in Starfire's eyes was clear as she glare at Raven. Slade was cackling at the situation. A titan had just turned on one of its own! Meanwhile Robin was stricken with fear. Why did Starfire just attack Raven, and what was this pain he felt?That was when he realized that he had given Raven mouth to mouth. Starf Could it be that Star thought he was in love with Rae? He shook his head and continued the fight, since Starfire was back to fighting Slade. It was nothing. It had to be nothing. As the boy wonder fought his mind wandered. He was on a beach with Starfire kissing her, a smile came to his face. Suddenly the day dreamed morphed. He was now on the roof of Titans Tower with Raven. He was laughing and talking. A warm feeling filled his body. Starfire is beautiful, but Raven is the one he can always depend on. She had a real personality, and was not happy and peppy all the time!

The battle was over when Robin finally came to. Starfire had been fighting a fake Slade, while Raven was fighting the real one. As the Titans entered the tower there was a sudden tension in the room. Cyborg was crrying Raven to her room, and Beast Boy followed. The two people left in the room were Starfire and Robin. An hour passed, Robin watched TV as Starfire paced back and forth behind the couch.

"Why, Robin?"

"What are you talking about Star?"

" I am talking about you kissing our friend Raven."

Robin let out a short chuckle. "I was giving her mouth to mouth Star. She wasn't breathing."

Starfire suddnely went back to her normal happy self.

The two were close now. Starfire pulled Robin close and kissed him.

Who else but Raven over saw this event. Her heart beat rapidly, and tears forced through her eyes and down her face. Quickly she ran back to her room and went to bed. It was wrong but she loved Robin to death. Ever since the end of the world, and the battle with her father she had been infatuated with the boy wonder. How did she even have a chance now that Robin was with Starfire, the beautiful alien girl who had obviously stolen his heart?


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the author: Alright so we've passed Starfire thinking she was losing Robin. I rushed it because I hate Starfire XD. Oh and I do make the chapters short for a reason. I do not have a lot of time to type these stories so I make the chapters small so they are easy to finish.

Raven turned in her sleep thinking only about the kiss she had seen. Heart broken, and weak she stayed in her room until nightfall when a knock came at her door. Her lips formed the word Robin, and sure enough it was boy wonder himself knocking at the door.

"Raven, are you alright? You've been in your room all day."

She panicked slightly. What was she going to say? She couldn't just tell Robin that she was fine, even though her heart was broken because of the kiss he and Starfire shared.

"I just haven't been able to meditate again."

"I know something else is up. We have a bond remember?"

Raven nodded and leaned up against the door. "Yes, but I just need to be left alone."Her voice was harsh now.

" If you ever want to talk I'm here Raven."

Raven went back to her bed and let herself fall back onto the pillow. How was she going to get over this? Robin chose Starfire, and not her. It was too much to dream for anyways. How could Boy Wonder himself ever love the creepy dark girl? Tears filled her dark blue eyes once more. Beast Boy was walking by the room when he heard a noise. He dismissed it because he though if he knocked on Raven's door she'd kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

NoteNext chapter maybe far off, because I have two B's, and I need to bring them up. ( XD I like my straight A's ) Also the holidays are coming up as well.

The alarm went off at 2 am. Quickly Raven hurried out of her room hiding under her hood. Robin was running bleow her, and she could not help but look at him. Suddenly Starfire flew in front of her making her stop suddenly. Raven slowed her pace ever so slightly and flew across the bay towards the city. Slade was attacking the area one more. Some how he had found a way back once more.

Beast was the first to attack, then Cyborg. Both of them were out of the fight. Next to go was Starfire. She didn't want Robin to get hurt, and was quite cocky to be truthful. She was thrown out of the fight quite rapidly.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he made his advance on Slade. Suddenly Robin was thrown back into the air.Raven caught him and set him down gently.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Slade was thrown back against a building. She had let her protective rage take over. Slade was quickly thrown around the city. Raven slammed him again walls, streets, and even the bridge. Finally Slade found the time to get away, and did so quite quickly.

The rest of the titans jaws dropped. Raven hadn't fought that well since the fight with her father.

Robin was the first brave enough to step forward. Raven's eyes were glowing as she looked around for Slade.

"Raven! He's gone!" Robin said stepping closer to her. At the sound of his voice she calmed down and lifted her hood over her head.

"I need to get home." She flew off and headed for the tower. Within minutes she was in her room again. About an hour after her arrival a knock came at her door.

"Dearest friend Raven." It was Starfire, her supposed friend whom she hated. Reluctantly she opened the door.

"What?"Her voice was plain, and unfeeling.

"Will you come do the girl talk with me in my room. We can do the painting of the toes, and the fighting with the pillows!"Starfire said in an overly happy voice.

"Sorry, but I am going to have to pass." Raven let the door close in Starfire's face, and she went to her bed. She hadn't been sitting for five minutes when another person knocked on her door.

Once again she walked to the door to see who was there.

"Hey Raven! Want to referee a round of extreme stank ball?" The two boys said in unison holding a foul smelling thing in front of her face.

"No." Raven let the door shut in everyones face yet again, and just stood there waiting for another person to knock on the door. After ten minutes Raven grew tired and walked out of her room. Slowly she headed to the kitchen for some herbal tea. As she entered the living room everyone jumped out at her.

"Surprise!"The titans said holding a cake, and games.

"It is not my birthday."She said plainly.

"We know but you did kick Slade's butt!"Beast boy said jumping in front of the others.

"I don't do parties."Raven went to the kitchen, got her herbal tea, then went back to her room without saying another word to her fellow titans.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted as she levitated off the floor of her room. The night had passed without another disturbance, and she finally found time to meditate. She unbent her legs and placed her feet on the floor, as she brought a book towards her.

Meanwhile Robin, and Starfire were having an argument in the other room. Starfire wanted to openly tell the other titans about their relationship, while Robin thought it was best not to. He had a feeling that someone in the tower would be hurt if they did, but he was not sure who it was.He had a feeling that Beast Boy might like Starfire, but he wasn't sure.

Starfire went to her room, sad, and a little angry with Robin. Wel maybe not a little. A few minutes after she entered her room the door blew out into the hall. Raven rushed out of her room, and looked at the oor. She rolled her eyes, and placed it back in the doorway.

"Aliens."She said under her breath, as she went back in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later...

Starfire flipped her hair at Robin as he passed her to open the fridge door. "Star."

"What? I thought we weren't going to have a relationship publicly. "She sent her nose up into the air and walked off. Suddenly Beast Boy morphed back into himself in front of Robin. "So you and Starfire are dating?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Why don't you want to tell the rest of the team?"Beast Boy asked as he stretched his hands behind him.

"Forget it."

"Oh come on Robin. Tell me."

"Fine! I have a feeling someone in the tower would be hurt!"Robin said quietly in a harsh tone to Beast Boy.

"Oh. Well I'm sure she'd be hurt, but she would get over it because she wants you to be happy."

"She?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"I do know! You would be hurt, because you like Star!"

"What?!"

"I see you always frown when you see us!"

"Thats because I know Raven loves you!"

"W-what? Raven? You're lying!"

"Oh really? Then why was sh crying the night you kissed Starfire!"

"She what?"He stumbled back slightly obviously hurt with the idea of Raven crying.

Beast Boy started to talk again but Robin cut him off, and headed for his motorcycle. As he left the room Raven entered. "Whats with Robin?"

"I dunno."Beast Boy said looking through the fridge.

Raven sighed. "You are so useless."

Robin's POV:

How could I be so stupid? There she was all this time, and I didn't notice? The streets flew by as I rode as fast as possible through the city. Raven! Damn it! Why?! If I broke it off with Star, because of Raven the team would disband, but if I do not Raven may leave! Even if she doesn't leave she will be hurting. Damn it!

I finally realized where I was headed, but I was a moment to late.

End of Robin's POV.

Raven watched as Robin went off the side of the cliff, and the world seemed to collapse around her.


End file.
